Hysteria
by kakatsushi
Summary: Postguerra. Todo lo que vivimos trae consecuencias y la caótica mente de Sasuke es producto de su pasado. Finalmente en Konoha por tres años, sí, pero a un paso de perderse en la locura. Inicia la obsesión. SasuHina.


**HYSTERIA.**

* * *

Postguerra. Todo lo que vivimos trae consecuencias y la caótica mente de Sasuke es producto de su pasado. Finalmente en Konoha por tres años, sí, pero a un paso de perderse en la locura. Una nueva obsesión aparece. SasuHina.

M por la boquita de Sasuke xD

* * *

_:s Sé que debería actualizar mi otra historia, pero ésta idea no se me salía de la cabeza, me bloqueó xD Por más que trato de escribir el siguiente capítulo de SKOL no puedo. Ojalá que con esto se solucione mi bloqueo._

_Por lo pronto se quedará como OneShot, pero tal vez en unos meses la continue :P Aunque si lo hago ahondaré más en el titulo: Un problema mental de Sasuke xD _

_Historia inspirada en la canción "Hysteria" de Muse. _

_Por cierto, saludos a todos(as) en éste fandom xD Nunca había intentado un SasuHina._

* * *

— Gorrión-sama.

Ante la mención de su nombre clave en misiones ANBU, Hinata asintió una vez dándoles entender que ella también había notado a un alto hombre dirigiéndose sigilosamente a la morada que vigilaban.

A pesar de la oscuridad sabía que sus compañeros entenderían, después de todo eran especialistas en detección. Si no podían notar su movimiento de cabeza, entonces, estaban en el equipo incorrecto.

— Yo me encargaré. Por favor, vayan al lado sur de la propiedad.

— Pero, Gorrión-sama, si es quien creo… Sólo Naruto-sama podría hacerle frente.

— Lo sé, pero él no es peligroso, es un héroe ¿Recuerdan? Por favor dejen éste asunto en mis manos y no le digan a nadie que vino; ni siquiera a Naruto-kun.

Tras su máscara la de cabello con reflejos purpura se sintió mal por mentirle a su equipo; aunque prácticamente no los conociera, pero era necesario. Ella sólo sabía parte de la verdad que había llevado a Uchiha a casa de los consejeros y su equipo no tenía idea del verdadero peligro en el que estaban, aunque lo presentían.

Unos meses atrás cuando Naruto se enteró que era la capitana del equipo ANBU encargado en proteger a los Consejeros, el rubio se le acercó haciéndole una confesión: Los ancianos habían sido los responsables de la masacre del Clan Uchiha y Naruto temía que Sasuke pudiera planear una venganza contra ellos ya que estaba notando cambios en el comportamiento del ex vengador; cambios inestables.

Hinata había asentido entendiendo la gravedad de lo que pasaría si Sasuke actuaba, así que prometió estar al pendiente, detenerlo y mantener todo de la manera más discreta posible.

El silencio en la habitación hizo que el ambiente se sintiera más pesado. La incertidumbre de lo que pasaría ésa noche hacia latir los corazones del equipo con ANBU con miedo ¿Qué quería Uchiha en ése lugar?

— Taicho, por favor, podríamos avisarle a Nar…

— Están perdiendo el tiempo. Váyanse… Por favor. — Trató la tímida kunoichi de sonar firme, después de todo, ella era la líder de ése grupo gracias al alcance de su Byakugan.

Con un suspiro de derrota el primer ANBU se alejó seguido de los demás, dejando a Hinata completamente sola para enfrentarse a la persona que más desconfianza causaba desde su regreso a Konoha; hacía tres años atrás.

Le heredera activó de nuevo su línea sanguínea mirando a Sasuke a unos metros de distancia caminar lentamente hacia donde ella estaba. Tragó un nudo en la garganta cuando pareció sonreírle malévolamente. Tomó aire y después lo dejó salir lentamente, en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Tenía miedo.

Ésta podría ser su última noche.

Todo lo que obstaculizaba a Sasuke Uchiha de obtener su última venganza era la nada segura de sí misma heredera Hyuuga.

Cerró momentáneamente los ojos recordando la sonrisa brillante del rubio al que amaba. Por él, por su bien, por su paz, detendría al usuario del Sharingan.

* * *

No esperaba que con su regreso a Konoha todo cambiara a un lindo arcoíris en un mundo de color rosa. No, Sasuke Uchiha no era una persona que viviera de ilusiones.

Ésa era la diferencia entre él e Itachi. Mientras su hermano mayor convertía sus mentiras en la mayor ilusión para realizar sus objetivos, Sasuke simplemente afrontaba las cosas sin ningún camino intermedio. Él era directo y preciso, nada detenía su paso.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo de regreso en ésa aldea, en la que aún no podía volver a sentir como suya. Trataba de cumplir el deseo de Itachi para él, pero a su manera. No se apoyaba en falsos ideales sobre una vida feliz. No, Sasuke sabía que todo su pasado estaba finalmente jugando con su mente y volviéndolo; literalmente, loco.

Apretó los dientes sintiendo un escalofrió al mirar de reojo a Itachi; recargado en un árbol en la oscuridad, frunciéndole el ceño con compasión.

— Detente, Sasuke.

— ¡Jodete!

Respondió a su mente y de inmediato ahogó una carcajada siniestra.

Él no era ningún idiota, sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba.

No sabía que tan delgada era la línea que lo separaba de la locura total de la realidad y tampoco sabía si quería seguir conteniéndose; tal vez sólo debía dejar que todo el daño mental que tenía saliera. Quizás hubiera sido mejor dejar a Madara sumir al mundo entero en el sueño infinito: Allí estaría con su clan y con su hermano; el real, no un espejismo de su mente.

Rió para sí.

No, allí tampoco estaría Itachi, sólo viviría en un genjutsu eterno.

Sintió chacra sobre él; lo estaban mirando. Por la distancia predecía que algún Hyuuga ya estaba alerta sobre su presencia.

Sonrió de medio lado, esperando que huyera su próximo oponente.

Lo que más quería era que todos supieran la verdad sobre Itachi y el matar a "inocentes" de Konoha no iba a ayudarle; sin embargo, si tenía que hacerlo para eliminar a la última peste, lo haría.

Quizás así se fueran las pesadillas en las pocas horas que podía dormir.

Tal vez no tendría que ver a miembros de su clan actuando como si estuvieran vivos; como si nada hubiera pasado.

Debía haber alguna manera de detener su locura, tenía que parar su desequilibrio mental para limpiar el nombre de Itachi.

Saltó una barda y desenvainó su espada notando que el chacra del Byakugan no había desaparecido, más bien lo estaba esperando tras la puerta frente a sí.

Al abrirla no se sorprendió al ver a una ANBU; con los brazos cruzados en su pecho en medio de su paso.

Estúpida. Como si pudiera hacer algo contra él.

Apuntó el filo de su espada al cuello femenino.

— Quítate.

Con una sonrisa malvada notó como la mujer se enderezaba y debatía internamente entre seguir su orden o tragarse su miedo.

La escuchó tomar aire y con lentitud vio subir su delicada mano enguantada apartando el filo mortal.

Después se quitó la máscara revelando un rostro que le resultaba vagamente familiar y confirmando su clan: una Hyuuga.

— Uchiha-san, por favor, no continué.

En menos de un parpadeo la tenía sujeta del cuello contra la pared. Su cabeza se había impactado fuertemente, pero la chica era resistente. Sus manos estaban sobre la que le obstruía el paso del aire, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

— ¿Te atreves a decirme qué hacer? — Preguntó activando su sharingan amenazadoramente. El rinnegan oculto tras un pequeño parche.

La chica negó patéticamente con la cabeza un par de veces, de manera insegura. Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y Sasuke disfrutaba saberse más poderoso.

— Só-só-sólo… Sólo, deseo que Na-Naruto-kun sea feliz.

El ex vengador frunció el ceño y aplicó más presión. ¿Cómo se atrevía ésta mujer a nombrar a una de las pocas personas que lo hacían sentir vivo? Al único que podría, tal vez, considerar un amigo.

— Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. — Susurró peligrosamente.

— Pero si usted continua, Naruto-kun saldrá dañado.

Uchiha analizó las palabras de la chica que luchaba por invocar algo de seguridad para sí. Soltó un poco su agarre, sólo lo suficiente para no matarla.

— No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, tampoco a él. Tú sólo eres una ignorante más que no tiene ni una puta idea de lo que pasó en realidad. No me conoces.

Hinata asintió débilmente sintiendo que por fin las puntas de sus pies alcanzaban el piso permitiéndole algo de estabilidad.

— Lo sé. Y es cierto, no lo conozco lo suficiente como para poder hacer un juicio sobre usted. Pero lo respeto; junto con Naruto-kun salvaron al mundo. Les debo mi vida a ambos.

Sasuke la soltó con fuerza haciendo que la espalda de la kunoichi chocara de nuevo contra la pared, pero ella mantuvo su expresión lejos de cualquier dolor, tan sólo tocándose el cuello para analizar si había daño.

— Si tan agradecida estás, sólo quítate. Sabes que podría matarte sin mover un solo dedo.

La ANBU asintió dándole la razón. Volvió a tomar aire y se acercó al ex vengador unos pasos, sintiéndose un poco valiente.

— Pero también sé que desea evitar matarme. Yo no soy su objetivo ésta noche y el tomar mi vida sólo le complicaría las cosas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y torció la boca. No estaba actuando como siempre, estaba cometiendo un error fatal para un ninja; ser predecible.

Apretó los dientes y le mostró la mirada más fiera que pudo.

— Hablas como si tuvieras elección. Te has puesto en mi camino y ahora **yo** soy quien decide si afronto las consecuencias de matarte o no.

Hinata le sonrió suavemente.

— Lo sé, Uchiha-san. Mi vida en estos momentos está en sus manos.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua asqueado.

Patética, realmentente patética.

— ¿Tienes el deseo de morir, Kunoichi? ¿O por qué simplemente lo aceptas y no haces nada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Amo la vida, Uchiha-san; me gustaría morir vieja y por ahora seguir disfrutando de mi juventud. Mi padre dice que soy muy simple y es cierto; me sorprendo aún con las puestas de sol y con todas las estrellas que se ven en campo abierto. Quisiera seguir disfrutando de mi vida simple.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo desconcertado.

— ¿Y aún así dejarás que te mate?

— No dije eso. Si ataca me defenderé, pero ambos sabemos que no soy oponente para usted. Aunque amo la vida, moriría por detenerlo en éste momento; por Naruto-kun.

Uchiha cruzó los brazos intrigado, mirándola sin parpadear. Con la precisión de su estilo la observó de pies a cabeza detenidamente. Ciertamente era una mujer que encajaba en los cánones de belleza de la sociedad. Su ajustado uniforme enfatizaba sus características de mujer. Ella no era menuda como Sakura, pero tampoco tenía ése aire vulgar de Ino.

Ésta ANBU parecía tener un letrero que gritaba lo femenina que era, pero también sus ojos; aunque amables, mostraban que detrás de ésa apariencia estaba una guerrera.

Trató de recordarla, seguro que la conocía.

Sonrió de medio lado, burlándose; había logrado recordar a la frágil niña Hyuuga que no era nada discreta en su enamoramiento por el rubio de la aldea.

— Por Naruto, ¿Eh? ¿Aún sigues enamorada de él? Que estúpida, Naruto nunca se fijará en ti. Él sólo tiene ojos para Sakura.

Hinata miró al piso tristemente unos segundos, pero después apretó los puños. Su amor por el futuro Hokage era la más hermoso que tenía ¿Y qué si no era correspondido? Eso no lo hacía menos real.

— Sigue diciendo cosas muy evidentes, Uchiha-san. Sé que él no me mirará nunca de la manera que lo hace con Sakura-san. Pero usted tampoco me conoce, no tiene derecho a mofarse de _mis_ sentimientos.

Sasuke rió a carcajada abierta, de manera psicótica. Acababa de descubrir la debilidad de ésa mujer, logrando ver en ella una pequeña flama de coraje y dolor.

¡Eso! Eso era lo que quería. Que sufrieran.

¿Con qué derecho eran felices cuando su hermano había muerto por todos ellos?

— Parece que el pequeño ratón no es tan feliz después de todo. ¿Acaso inconscientemente prefieres morir al ver que tu amor no es correspondido, ni lo será? Que patética eres.

Hinata mordió su labio inferior y frunció el ceño.

Más que se burlara de ella, dolía que hiciera ver su amor como algo estúpido. Sus sentimientos por Naruto la habían salvado de la oscuridad. De no haber sido por el rubio tal vez ella sería muy parecida a Sasuke.

Lo miró con fiereza.

— Por lo menos yo sí tengo sentimientos.

Una ceja negra hacia arriba le hizo pensar que sus palabras habían sido descuidadas, estaba jugando con una persona muy peligrosa y ella no ganaría el juego.

— Realmente eres tonta ¿No? ¿Tú crees que estaría así si no tuviera sentimientos? ¡Ojalá pudiera matar mis sentimientos! — De nuevo la forzó contra la pared, ésta vez levantándola varios centímetros del piso. No importándole si la mataba. Recargó su peso contra el cuerpo femenino, no sorprendiéndose de su repentina sensación de deseo. Ella; aunque no recordara su nombre, era atractiva y desafiante; quería dominarla. — Si no sintiera culpa no vería a mi hermano muerto todo el tiempo. Si no sintiera dolor no tendría pesadillas recordando una y otra vez a mi clan masacrado. Si no sintiera soledad no estaría escuchando a mi Madre llamarme para desayunar por las mañanas, ni a mi padre diciendo que aún puedo hacer las cosas mejor.

Hinata trató de forzar las manos masculinas lejos de su cuello, no respiraba y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente por la adrenalina se le dificultaba seguir el paso a lo que él estaba diciendo. Abrió los ojos cuando entendió lo que le dijo Naruto. Esos "cambios inestables" a los que el rubio se refería, eran mentales; Sasuke se estaba volviendo loco.

— U-U-Uchiha-s-san.

No rogó por su vida, sólo quería atraer su atención; alejarlo de enfocarse en su mente.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! Esos estúpidos ancianos merecen morir por lo que le hicieron a mi clan, por Itachi… Por mí.

El agarre se hizo más fuerte y la Kunoichi supo que si no hacía algo y pronto su garganta sería destrozada, y entonces, la esperanza de Naruto por detener al pelinegro se acabaría.

Con dificultad para concentrarse activó su Byakugan y golpeó con velocidad increíble los puntos en las muñecas masculinas necesarios para librearse.

Al tocar de nuevo el piso se enfocó sólo en el pelinegro actuando inmediatamente para bloquear los puntos de chacra de sus brazos y piernas, que era lo que tenía a su alcance. Sabía que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, pues si Sasuke lo decidía con su ojo podría matarlos a todos en ése lugar.

Una vez paralizado Uchiha, Hinata cayó al piso tosiendo, tratando de recuperar aire, aplicando chacra en su cuello lastimado.

— ¡Estúpida! ¿Crees que eso me detendrá? Eres tan idiota.

Reclamó Sasuke cayendo también al piso y riendo escandalosamente.

Ya sentía la oscuridad apoderarse completamente de él, podía ver en su mente una grata imagen de la atractiva Kunoichi quemándose con flamas negras.

Una mano pesada en su hombro lo hizo salir del momento al hacer que volteara y se encontrara con el rostro sonriente y ensangrentado de su hermano; tal como lo recordaba a segundos de morir realmente.

— Tonto hermano menor; aún sigues sin entender lo que me gustaría para ti, pero al final es tu decisión y aún así te seguiré amando.

— Itachi…

Hyuuga miró en la dirección que lo hacía Sasuke, no sorprendiéndose de no ver a nadie más con ellos. Era claro que el chico frente a ella tenía alucinaciones que podían hacerlo aún más peligroso.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué había pensado que si hablaban tal vez podría detenerlo? Hubiera sido mejor llamar a Naruto, él tenía muchas más oportunidades de contenerlo, si no emocionalmente sí de manera física. Pero su motivación por evitarle el dolor de ver a su amigo a punto de caer, fue más fuerte.

Miró al piso. Tenía que encontrar la manera de detenerlo.

Aclaró su garganta.

— ¿I-I-Itachi? ¿Su hermano? ¿Está aquí?

Sasuke giró el rostro mirándola con furia contenida.

— ¡No! ¡Él no está aquí! No pienses que soy estúpido, sé que me estoy volviendo loco. Lo veo pero sé que no es real ¡Él pudo haber sido el maestro del genjutsu pero ahora soy yo quien tiene sus ojos!

Hinata tragó un nudo en su garganta.

— Lo siento, n-n-no quise ofenderlo. Só-só-sólo…

— ¡Deja de tartamudear!

La de cabello negro guardó silencio inmediatamente y notó que lo que sea que hubiese visto lo había distraído de su intención de matar. Era su oportunidad para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Con valentía se puso de pie y después se sentó frente a él de manera tradicional, con la elegancia de su Clan; logrando que lo único que viera fuera a ella. Si Sasuke utilizaba su ojo sólo sería en Hinata.

— Dijo que soy ignorante de lo que en realidad pasó con el Clan Uchiha y que los Consejeros merecen morir. Si me va a quitar la vida ¿No merezco saber la verdad?

Sasuke respiraba rápidamente, el ver a Itachi siempre lo dejaba peor; no sólo emocionalmente sino también de manera física. Aún así sonrió de medio lado, divertido por ésa delicada chica que le había demostrado más valor que muchas más personas. Hombres más poderosos, con sólo verlo, habían mojado sus pantalones y ésta pequeña criatura había aprovechado que la subestimó para inmovilizarlo.

— Aún no decido si te mataré, me estás entreteniendo lo suficiente como para considerar no hacerlo.

Hinata asintió, no sabiendo si eso era algún tipo de halago.

— ¿Y la verdad sobre su Clan, Uchiha-san? ¿Me la dirá?

— ¿En realidad quieres saber? Dicen que a veces la ignorancia es una bendición.

— ¿Cómo puede ser una bendición una ilusión? Eso no es verdad.

— ¿Cómo tu amor por Naruto?

Hinata le frunció el ceño de nuevo haciendo que él riera con la mirada perdida.

— Mi amor por Naruto-kun es lo más real que he sentido, no lo subestime, por favor.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y sacudió la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria.

— Bien, bien, te diré la verdad, Kunoichi. Pero recuerda que traté de ahorrarte la desilusión sobre tu preciada Aldea. — Hizo una pausa esperando la confirmación con un asentimiento, decidida, de ella y miró hacia el techo, deseando por un momento ver las estrellas de las que la de cabello negro decía aún sorprenderse y que él no recordaba haber visto en años. — La verdad es que mi hermano mató a todo nuestro Clan siguiendo las órdenes de Danzo y los Consejeros.

La volteó a ver esperando encontrar un rostro sorprendido, pero sólo halló una expresión neutral, la perfecta de cualquier ANBU que se preciara de serlo. Tenía que concederlo, ya no le parecía tan patética; sólo aceptaba demasiado las cosas.

— Itachi odiaba la guerra y mi Clan planeaba un golpe de estado. No digo que mi hermano fuera un estúpido peón sin decisión, porque al final él aceptó masacrar al Clan con la intención de detenerlos. Si el poder en Konoha caía, entonces, sería muy fácil que se iniciara una guerra. Mi hermano sacrificó toda su vida para evitar eso, después se infiltró en Akatsuki y mantuvo contacto con Konoha hasta la muerte del tercero. Pero eso no es lo más divertido, aún muerto, pero con el Edo-tensei, Itachi defendió a Konoha ¿Crees que ese Justu se detuvo solo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fue mi hermano! ¡Yo estaba con él cuando lo hizo!... Y aún así, son muy pocas personas las que saben la verdad del héroe al que le deben estar viviendo; quién salvó sus miserables vidas.

Hinata apretó sus puños intentado con mucha fuerza no mostrar emoción alguna, pues sabía que la historia la había conmovido profundamente. Si se mostraba débil tal vez decidiera matarla y terminar con los Consejeros.

Sasuke miró al piso sintiendo como explotaba de él todo ése odio que no podía dejar de fluír. Eran años en donde ése sentimiento era el que lo dominaba y aunque de verdad había intentado dejarlo ir, no podía. Todo era un caos en su mente y no podía dominarla, no tenía un momento de paz puesto que sus sueños tampoco eran placenteros; sólo recordaba ésa noche en que su vida cambió completamente.

Alguien tenía que pagar por lo que había pasado, Danzo no era suficiente.

Miró a la Kunoichi de nuevo tratando de encontrar por lo menos lástima por su destino; así podría maldecirla, pero su expresión neutral sólo lo hizo enfurecer más.

— ¿No dices nada? ¿No me crees? No me sorprende, ésta aldea tiene a muchas personas influenciadas que creen que Konoha es perfecta, que…

— Le creo. No tengo ninguna duda de que lo que dice es real.

Sasuke guardó silencio y la observó un poco más, ella había bajado ligeramente su semblante y en sus ojos blancos podía notar su tristeza, sin embargo, se preguntó si era por la historia de Itachi o por la suya.

— Si me crees, entonces no sigas entrometiéndote en mi camino. Mi deseo no es matarte ahora. Libérame.

Hinata miró a sus manos, entrelazadas en su regazo y negó suavemente.

— Discúlpeme Uchiha-san, pero ahora menos que nunca podría hacer eso. Hasta que me dé su palabra de no matar a los Consejeros, no pienso…

— ¿No entiendes verdad? ¿No quieres ver la clase de personas que están dominando a Konoha? ¿No te das cuenta que están haciendo de ésta aldea una mierda?

— Lo sé, aún antes de conocer la verdad sobre Itachi-sama, lo sabía. — Sasuke cerró los ojos para contenerse ¿Cómo es que sabiendo la clase de personas gobernaban a Konoha no hiciera nada? La miró para que se explicara; dándole oportunidad sólo porque se había referido a su hermano con tanto respeto. — ¿Qué clase de Aldea permite que se ponga un sello en niños inocentes? ¿Sólo para servir de guardianes a unos cuántos?

— Explícate mejor, Hyuuga. — Bramó. Si era una historia personal no veía nada que a ella la estuviera conteniendo; no entendía su queja.

Hinata llevó sus piernas hacia un lado, olvidándose del recato que tanto le habían impuesto y exhaló.

— Mi Clan se divide en dos ramas. La familia principal se encarga de mantener los secretos del Byakugan mientras que la familia secundaria tiene como tarea ser los guardianes de los primeros. A todos los niños que nacen allí se les pone un sello en su frente, para que no puedan actuar nunca en contra. ¿Cómo es posible que una Aldea permita ésa injusticia? Yo sé que Konoha está lejos de ser perfecta, pero…

— Tú no tienes un sello ¿De qué te quejas?

— Yo soy la heredera del Clan por nacimiento ¡Quien debió haber sido el verdadero heredero murió en la Guerra! ¡Neji-nii nunca tuvo la oportunidad sólo por decisiones ridículas que se hicieron en el pasado!

El pelinegro abrió los ojos suavemente, sorprendido al verla a punto de llorar. La Kunoichi apretó los puños, tratando de contenerse.

¿Neji? Lo recordaba, había deseado pelear con él durante su infancia y también tenía el conocimiento de que estaba muerto. Tras lo dicho por la Kunoichi pudo recordarla mejor, ambos eran primos. Ella era considerada una falla para el futuro de su clan y Neji el genio que todos esperaban hubiera nacido en la familia del lado correcto.

Sacudió la cabeza, negando.

— Eso no es nada a comparación de lo que le hicieron a mi Clan. Además el tuyo es responsable por lo que hace con los suyos

Hinata asintió sin poder verlo a los ojos.

— Ése es mi punto: Aunque nuestros padres son también responsables por lo que ha pasado con nuestros clanes, entonces, nosotros, quienes lo heredamos, somos los indicados para asegurarnos que eso cambie y que los errores del pasado no se repitan. Los Hokages anteriores también tienen su parte de responsabilidad por permitir lo que ha pasado, como el que se marque de una manera tan cruel a los niños de mi Clan. Pero, un día, yo cambiaré eso. Neji-nii, me hizo verlo. Nada es completamente bueno o completamente malo y las personas no son la excepción.

Después de varios segundos de silencio, Uchiha negó de nuevo.

— Aún así, tu Clan no fue asesinado. No puedes entender lo que es ser la última de tu familia.

— Tiene razón, no lo entiendo, pero mientras exista un solo miembro del Clan, siempre habrá la posibilidad de revivirlo.

Sasuke dejó salir aire que no sabía estaba guardando.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué sugieres Hyuuga? ¿Qué deje vivir a esos ancianos como si no se hubieran equivocado? ¿Qué no paguen por lo que hicieron?

— ¡No! No estoy diciendo eso, ellos deben pagar por su decisión. Pero debe ser de la manera correcta. Si los mata, entonces, no habrán pagado el dolor de Itachi-sama, ni el suyo. Pero, si aguardamos por momento correcto; cuando usted o Naruto-kun sean Hokage, entonces, pagarán de la forma que merecen: Humillados el resto de sus vidas, sin honor y entonces todo Konoha y el mundo sabrá la verdad sobre Itachi-sama. Si los mata ahora, entonces, nadie podrá asegurarse que el mundo le agradezca a su hermano.

Hinata guardó silencio esperando no haber sido demasiado entrometida, sólo quería proponerle una justicia diferente, una que lo beneficiaría más.

— Aunque no puedo creer que el tercero haya aprobado la muerte de su Clan… — Agregó la de ojos blancos mirando con desilusión hacia una ventana en la pared a la que había sido estrellada, recordando al hombre que había muerto con una sonrisa por la aldea.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo, aún burlándose de que ella no supiera todo.

Sintió que regresaba un poco de control sobre su cuerpo con sus manos se colocó acostado en el piso, no importándole si la Hyuuga notaba que su técnica no hacía efecto permanente en él.

— El Sandaime no quiso hacerlo, fueron ellos, pero sobretodo Danzo quienes orquestaron todo a espaldas del Hokage; él quería que Itachi ganara más tiempo para encontrar una solución pacifica.

Los ojos blancos se iluminaron con alegría de nuevo, sonriendo al saber que una de las personas más admiradas para ella no era parte de todo ése baño de sangre.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, ligeramente contagiado por la infantil alegría de la mujer en la habitación. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan pura era una Kunoichi? Por muy fuerte que fuera, estaba en la profesión equivocada.

¿Cómo lo manejaría?

— Tienes mucha fe en Konoha.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

— No, en la gente que tiene la voluntad del fuego. Itachi-sama tal vez era quien tenía ése sentimiento más grande.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos recordando a su hermano diciendo quien era él:

"Itachi Uchiha, de konoha"

Agradeció tener sus orbes así, pues sentía que sus ojos reflejarían su tristeza y era algo que no quería hacer frente a una prácticamente desconocida.

— Dijiste: "Si aguardamos por el momento correcto" Son palabras grandes, Hyuuga ¿Estás implicando que llegado el momento tendría tu apoyo?

Hinata le volvió a sonreír esperanzada y asintió rápidamente.

— Aún si para ése momento no soy la cabeza del Clan, mi Padre ha cambiado. Sé que apoyaría que se hiciera justicia para Itachi-sama.

— Hablas por todo tu Clan, algunos pensarían que eso es para gente impulsiva. Sin embargo, no veo que seas así ¿Qué te hace aceptar tan rápido que es verdad lo que digo? ¿Por qué aceptas con tanta facilidad que Itachi es en realidad un héroe?

Al no obtener una respuesta por varios segundos, Sasuke la miró de nuevo, por el rabillo de su ojo, notando que ella lo observaba indecisa por hablar. Le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, para que no se detuviera. Quizás lo que iba a decirle no era apropiado.

— Siempre… Siempre me pregunté por qué Itachi-sama lo dejó vivo, Uchiha-san. — Sasuke se sentó de nuevo mirándola impactado. Hinata evadió su mirada pero continuó hablando. — Itachi-sama pudo haberlo matado muy fácil, si lo hubiese querido.

— Él me hizo creer que me dejó vivo para quitarme los ojos; aunque después descubrí que era para restaurar el honor del Clan y que yo pudiera regresar a Konoha como un héroe; pero le creí.

— No sólo fue por eso. Itachi-sama era su hermano mayor… y yo también soy una. Cuando pensaba cómo es que un hermano mayor mata a todo su Clan, siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Itachi-sama, no podría matar a Hanabi-chan. Ella es a quien debo darle un buen ejemplo, a quien debo proteger; aunque sea más fuerte que yo. Él lo dejó vivo por amor. De alguna manera siempre supe eso y por ello no me es difícil creer en su palabra.

Sasuke asintió y se quedó en silencio hasta que recuperó por completo la movilidad de su cuerpo. Había tenido suficiente por ésa noche.

Quizás hasta había obtenido las respuestas que no sabía estaba buscando.

Se puso de pie con lentitud y recogió su espada, guardándola.

— En ti veo mucho de mi hermano, se parecen en algunas cosas. — Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida pero esperó a que él terminara. Su energía había dejado de ser mortal y no sentía que debía levantarse y ponerse en guardia. — Así que sólo por ésta vez haré las cosas a su manare. Pero, tomaré tu palabra como una promesa, Hyuuga. Cuando sea el momento, espero que el tu Clan apoye una sentencia contra los Consejeros y que todos sepan la verdad sobre Itachi.

— Lo haré, es una promesa. — Añadió ella sintiéndose completamente aliviada que ésa noche no se derramara sangre y que con ello Naruto volviera a perder a una persona tan importante para él.

Sasuke la miró de reojo y asintió antes de regresar por donde había llegado; caminando de nuevo entre la oscuridad.

Con los brazos cruzados en su pecho se detuvo unos metros después al mirar por tercera vez en poco tiempo a su hermano mayor.

— Hinata Hyuuga, una chica interesante, hermano. Logró tranquilizar tu corazón y tu alma.

Sasuke cerró los ojos unos segundos, abriéndolos de nuevo sólo para mandar flamas negras al árbol que su mente había formado como Itachi.

— No del todo.

Continuó caminando sin importarle que había dejado pistas de su presencia en el lugar, además, si lo pensaba, eso era bueno: Que los ancianos lo supieran, que vivieran con miedo por sus vidas al saber que él seguía teniendo el poder y que si lo decidía podía acabar con sus vidas fácilmente.

Pero al espejismo de Itachi le daba la razón en algo: La chica Hyuuga le resultaba interesante… y atractiva.

Sonrió de medio lado.

— Si la quieres Naruto, más te vale que decidas ahora; después no me interesará si te arrepientes.

La obsesión había iniciado.

* * *

_Ok, para aclarar, la verdad no recuerdo qué pasó después de que Itachi detiene el Edo de Kabuto, así que no estoy segura si ya todos saben la verdad de Itachi y tampoco sé qué pasó con los Consejeros XDD_

_Siento que si continuo ésta historia tendrá una inclinación SasuHinaNaru, pero ahora quiero enfocarme a mi otra historia y a la semana Korroh que estamos planeando. Además si esto deja de ser un OneShot definitivamente será una historia un poco angustiante. _

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Saludos :D_

_Nota 1: El Itachi que aparece no es un fantasma, realmente Sasuke en ésta historia está a nada de volverse loco. _

_Nota 2: Según entiendo la histeria en realidad es más sobre la angustia que sienten los que la padecen y que no es una distorsión de la realidad. Pero a mí me inspira mucho la música y la canción de Muse fue la que me hizo imaginarme éste fic; así que por eso decidí colocar ése título. _

_Nota 3: Lamento si hay errores, no revisé el fic, está recién salido del horno xD Pero si los encuentran por favor díganme para corregir. _


End file.
